Eiffel Pierce
since not much is known about Eiffel, a minor character in marvel runaways. I wrote in a twist & when playing with dc crossover with marvel , Raven's half-sister. Triger warning ; Attempt suicide, Attempt murder, & neglect. "You would be a bitch too, you know. Having a mother who rejects your very existence and minimizes you into nothing. Tries to kill you not once but three times. . . Screaming out that you're a demon. . . That your dead-beat of a father, who you thought walked out on her before you were born, is a demonic entity . . It's funny. . I've always thought she was crazy. . . Never would have guessed for it to be true. " — Eiffel slightly drunk letting ( WANTED CONNECTION ) get a small glimpse of life. She seen at the beginning of the series as she joins Chase Stein as they walk across Atlas Academy's campus. Eiffel is a popular student of Atlas Academy. Captain of the Dance Squad among being in other clubs, she is the girl every boy wants and the girl every other girl wants to be. Always in control and and slightly moody, Eiffel was unaware of the fact that she was the daughter of an inter-dimensional demon and conqueror. That is until her powers awakened and almost got people killed when she freaked out. Unsure what was happening to her and about what she was able to do. An unknown force awakening that side of her. With the events going on in the world and after witnessing the effects of the Infinity Stones, as people start to disappear. Eiffel is unsure of anything right now. History Eiffel was born of a demonic entity who had conquered many worlds and a human woman, Elizabeth Pierce who fell in with a Satanic cult. During an ancient ceremony, which many were sure wasn't going to work were proven wrong when her father appeared before them. That was when Elizabeth was offered to him. Selected to be his bride, he appeared in the form of an attractive young man for the purpose of wooing over his human offering easier. Soon enough Elizabeth was pregnant and he had revealed his true form and motive to her, telling her that once she bore a child it would give him more permanent binding to the world and he would conquer Earth. Eiffel being his first and only daughter, He usually murdered the women who birthed his sons, however he allowed her mother to live, believing that Eiffel needed to be raised by a human in order to help her reshape the under-realms in his image. Though he never foresaw in Elizabeth breaking his link to earth, After she learned the truth about him. Resulting in her running back home, where she asked her sister for help. Bent on suicide (while carrying Eiffel), it was her sister, Aurora who stopped her and get her the help she needed until Eiffel was born. It never did her any good considering she pretended to be well after Eiffel was born and made plans to kill her. Aurora walking in the first she decided to take custody of Eiffel. While she loved her sister, she never understood her. Rendering crazy, she didn't wanted to put her in an psychiatric hospital either. Thus she ensured plans were arranged. Eiffel grew up in a very lonesome household yet she was never lacking when it came to money. With her mother heavily on pills to keep her calm to the point of being unaware of her surroundings, with her Aunt, Aurora being at work most of the time, and having no knowledge of her father, she had to do things for herself. As a child she sometimes would visit her mother in the west wing of the house. Helping in taking care of her, Elizabeth would at times have a break and go after Eiffel. It was when she reached the age if twelve that Eiffel had enough. Cutting ties with her mother, she refused to even speak with her despite living in the same household. Eiffel focused more on what she wanted to do and what she wanted to study. Earning herself the life most envied in high school. Being one of the popular kids, though what she lived at home affected her moods and in turn she would project her rage at her fellow classmates. Especially towards, Karolina Dean and her friends, 'Nico Minoru, Gert Yorkes, Molly Hernandez, and Alex Wilder. All seemingly to have nice lives especially when they have someone to fall back to. Eiffel was always envious of it. Knowing she didn't really have anyone and pretty soon high school was going to end. The Awakening It wasn't until a month in her summer break that the brunette head started to hurt. An unknown force awakening a side to her she never knew she had which was dormant over all her life. Never in her life did she thought she would be one of the ones who held power. She never imagined to be able to do the things she saw the avengers do or the mutants. but it was her mother that sensed a change in her when she went home that day out of breath and trying to not do anything to make her do whatever it was she was doing to use her powers. Elizabeth antagonized her and minimized her, speaking about her father that was when it hit her; She wasn't crazy after all. She demanded to know more about her father but all her mother told her that he was evil and will one day come to conquer earth and that Eiffel would be the cause of it all. She refused to believe that much, she wouldn't help. She knew she wasn't a saint but she wasn't evil either. At least she told herself that much. Eiffel began to find some sort of control and wanting to continue her life. Making sure what she planned for her future didn't change just because she was ''different. But with everything happening in the world she wonders if she should just do nothing or at least something when she witness the effects of the Infinity Stones, as people start to disappear. Personality Eiffel is described as a very beautiful, popular but ordinary eighteen year old teenage human girl and is the type of girl that every boy falls for and whom every girl desires to be like. She is cool, confident, sociable, approachable and popular. She is highly active socially and she is involved in many extra curricular school activities. She is a top student and generally gets good grades, although she seems to not thrive at doing trigonometry. ( Math is horrible ok ) Even though Eiffel may be beautiful and popular, she is far from perfect. She has many flaws and imperfections within her personality. Despite having a confident exterior and high social prestige, underneath it all Eiffel was very insecure, neurotic, coming off as very shallow, bossy, selfish, childish, competitive, self-absorbed, vain, proud, overly headstrong and extremely spoiled. This tended to make her an overachiever at times, creating flaws and complexities in her character. However, she is still a good person at heart, is a generally kind, caring and protective individual, Eiffel is outgoing, confident, brave, active, optimistic, determined, ambitious, loyal, protective and strong-willed. She is a very good leader and as a result, is good at leading most situations which require solid leadership. As of now Eiffel has been nicknamed "The Ice Princess" by many, for she sometimes possesses the impression of appearing cold, distant and aloof towards others but this is due to her new found powers and in learning what she really is. APPEARANCE Eiffel is a very beautiful and gorgeous young woman in her late teens. She has green eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, lightly tanned olive skin and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves. She stands at 5'3" and her frame is slim and petite. Powers and Abilities '''Cambion Powers: Eiffel has supernatural powers due to her being the daughter of a human woman and a powerful inter-dimensional demonic entity. * Demon Command: As the daughter of a demon, Eiffel cab have command over his demonic minions. * Demon Sensing: Eiffel is able to sense incoming demonic beings. * Empathic Powers: The psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. Eiffel can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them, and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others with her soul-self. At one point, she had used this ability to empathically enter [ name redacted ]'s subconscious mind; therefore giving the two an unusually strong psychic link afterward. * Energy Constructs: She is able to conjure up force fields of mystical violet energy. * Flight / Intangibility: She can levitate off the ground and hover, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis. Her power is also sufficient to enable her to counter the gravitational pull of other planets. * Darkness/Shadows Control: '''She has the power to create and control the element of pure darkness and shadows and bend it to her will; usually using it in conjunction with her telekinesis. * '''Soul-Self/Astral Projection: The basis of almost all of Eiffel's powers are derived from her soul-self. She is able to project her own spirit from her body into a ghostly form, using it to interact with the physical world, affect others mentally, and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body, or more commonly, a large black raven. She is capable of changing its shape and mass at will, and can alter her own appearance with her soul-self, like increasing her size or making her face hideous. She is able to project her soul-self into the minds of others to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission with a devastating mental attack. Though normally composed of energy that is colored black, Eiffel's soul-self can change color depending on her emotional state, manifesting as red or white. * Telepathy: Eiffel is able to read thoughts and mentally communicate with others. * Telekinesis: ** Advanced Telekinesis: Eiffel can merge a small part of her soul-self into objects in order to take control of them, with the object essentially becoming an extension of her soul-self; this may be the reason why she prefers to take control of inanimate objects rather than people. The limit to how much matter she is able to control is unknown, though it ranges well into hundreds of tons, allowing her to hurl city buses, mounds of rubble or even uprooting whole slabs of pavement. Whenever she takes control of something, it is covered in the same dark energy that composes her soul-self. ** Telekinetic Constructs: With her soul-self able to be molded into any shape, Eiffel often creates simple domes or walls that act as barriers against attack. She can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. She has been shown making razor-sharp blades to cut through obstacles, claws that can restrain foes, and floating platforms to ride on. ** Telekinetic Force-Fields: '''She can erect unusually strong shields of sheer telekinetic and dark energy around herself and others for protection. ** '''Telekinetic Teleportation: In conjunction with her telekinesis, Eiffel's soul-self is able to envelop her (along with a max of four other people) and travel to other dimensions, primarily the planets her father had already destroyed before. She can use this technique to travel vast distances on Earth or to teleport by momentarily displacing herself and then re-appearing in another location. She can pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. At times, Eiffel has been shown creating portals with her dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilizing her soul-self. * Half-Demon Form: When Eiffel's anger gets the best of her, she can transform into her half-demon self, usually with four glowing red eyes (a trait inherited from her demon father, Trigon) and sprouting black tentacles from under her. She has little control over her actions in this state, shown when she was attacking a terrified [ name redacted ] even after he was begging for mercy. * Superhuman Condition: Though not the most physically talented of the quintet, Eiffel is nonetheless a fairly skilled and proficient hand-to-hand combatant, having received at least some degree of physical training. * Multilingualism: Eiffel is a skilled polyglot, capable of fluently speaking English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit. She can even speak the language of her own people. * Magic: Though only occasionally used, Eiffel has displayed a wide arcane knowledge, possessing a vast library of mystic tomes, spell books and ancient scrolls. She has been shown making potions, using mystical objects like charms and talismans, and has performed elaborate magical rituals. * Spell-casting: The high-level spells she casts are usually spoken out loud; though she does have some practice in casting nonverbal spells to give herself more of an advantage over her opponents. * Healing: Though she is rarely seen using this talent, this is one of her most controllable and easiest skill to use. Her healing powers have an apparent tendency to function by themselves when Eiffel is hurt, placing her in a coma-like state and speeding up her recovery. Etymology * Eiffel: family name adopted as a reference to the Eifel mountains. * Pierce: is one of the most common surnames in both Russia and Bulgaria. The surname is derived from the first name Pyotr (Пётр, Russian) or Petar (Петър, Bulgarian), both equivalent to the English name Peter. Pierce means "son of Peter" in Russian and Bulgarian.